lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyranha
The Pyranha is a predatory pack-species that is a distant ancestor of the Pyroshark. Recently re-surfacing from depths unknown, documentation has begun once again on this dangerous descendant of the Ignus family. Overview The Pyranha is an aquatic species that hunts in packs. Their sharp teeth and instinctual mentality makes even a single one a threat to careless swimmers or divers. Location Open waters, preferably deep, are the common habitats for the newly appearing Pyranha. It allows them space to hunt and swim freely, mingling amongst themselves. Recent research into aged records has shown that the reason for such a long period of time away from the surface was due to the highly increasing population of competition, such as the first Pyrosharks. Their return should be monitored for signs of damage to aquatic eco-systems as they can be counted as a new addition to them. Life The life of a Pyranha begins with a form similar to a tadpole with neither the dorsal fins or heat-sensitive eyes, that uses its small, sharp fins to slice nearby prey and feed upon the released blood. More often than not, the blood attracts other Pyranha which kill the prey and allow the young to feed upon what remains afterwards - namely, a lot of blood and internal organs. Their second stage is an adult Pyranha with its grown fangs, thermal-vision eyes and fins (now used for agility in the water.) The most common stage among modern Pyranha, and to be considered very ''deadly in packs or frenzies. The last stage before death (and cannibalisation of the resulting corpse) is an Elder Pyranha. The only difference between adult and elder Pyranha is the hard, white outer shell upon the face of Elders and their solo hunts upon greater prey (such as Pyrosharks or very rarely Heavywhales). '''Hunting' Any Pyranha can hunt alone, although are a diminished threat. What anyone should be wary about is a pack - when a group of Pyranha (noted as three or more) band together, they become a substantial threat to just about anything in their waters. Upon sighting prey, which can even include Pyrosharks, they will enter a state of frenzy in which they will spray bubbles of noxious, highly concentrated chlorine into the water ahead of them (assuming the prey is some distance away) before beginning to rip apart anything - even differently coloured Pyranha in the same pack - that they can reach with their razor-sharp teeth. Anyone caught within a frenzy will likely be dead in up to 10 seconds. To counter a group of Pyranha, remaining outside of water they are inhabiting will render them powerless (as they have not developed the capability of surviving outside the water.) Appearance Pyranha are distinguishable from other Pyro species due to their notable traits. They are darkly coloured in iriscident shades of red or blue, with long and curved teeth. A stereotypical Pyranha will have bright yellow eyes that detect changes in heat rather than light as well as a dual set of dorsal fins upon its back. To become one... *Any flamethrower except the Phlogistonator (for the bubbling underwater effect.) *The Scorch Shot (for the knockback and low damage.) *The Backscratcher (for the fangs of a Pyranha and the extra damage) or the Fire Axe (for the young.) *The Pyromancer Mask (for elder Pyranha.) *The Deus Specs (for the yellow eyes.) *The Fallen Angel (for the fins, but is optional) Dictionary part: Pie-ran-uh /pyˈrän(y)ə/ noun A deep-bodied South American freshwater fish that typically lives in schools and has very sharp teeth that are used to tear flesh from prey. It has a reputation as a fearsome predator. There are two types of Pyranha Powerjack Pyranha and Back Scratcher Pyranha Powerjack Pyranha are faster than Back Scratcher Pyranha and more prone to hit and run style attack. Back Scratcher Pyranha are stronger than Powerjack Pyranha and much more aggressive usually waiting in the water and attacking anything that is unfortunate enough to fall in. Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Aquatic Species